brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Robin (Dick Grayson)
DC Universe The LEGO Batman Movie |Variations = New 52 Teen Titans Juniors 1966 |Accessories = Cape Bo staff |Years = 2014-2018 |Appearances = 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin 76034 The Batboat Harbor Pursuit 76035 Jokerland 70905 The Batmobile }} Robin, aka Dick Grayson, is a DC Comics minifigure first released in 2014. In-universe, he was 's first Robin. However, he then becomes the superhero, Nightwing and is succeeded by Jason Todd. Robin first appeared in the summer 2015 Super Heroes wave in his New 52 and Teen Titans outfit. Description New 52 This version is based on Dick Grayson as Robin in the New 52. He uses the Skater's hair, and Damian Wayne's head. He wears a black cape. His outfit is primarily red, with green and yellow accents. His torso features shoulder straps with the "R" symbol and layered armor on the lower half. He wears a dark green belt with yellow lights above it. His arms are black, and his legs and hands are dark green. Teen Titans This version of Robin is based off Dick Grayson in the Teen Titans animated shows. He uses spiky hair in black, and reuses the 2012 Robin's head. He wears a yellow cape. His torso is very similar to the 2012 Robin, and he has dual-colored arms to simulate green short sleeves. His hands and legs are green. Juniors Robin's 2014 variation has the same hairpiece as the 2012 Robin, with a redesigned version of the original Batman, Robin (Tim Drake), variation's face with a larger, more angular green mask and a larger, tilted grin, similar to Nightwing's new face and a second face with a scared expression. He re-uses the new torso. The cape is now short and yellow and the legs are green with red hips. Classic TV Series This version of Robin is based on Burt Ward's portrayal of Robin in the classic 1966 television series. His hair is the same as Tim Drake's, and his face shows his black mask with blank white eyes. On one side, he has a determined grin, but on the other side, has a distressed expression. His torso shows his red uniform with yellow details, a belt, and his "R" symbol, and his arms are dual-molded to show short green sleeves, and his hands are green to match. The green lower part of his uniform continues to his legs. There is a section of flesh to represent bare legs, with green boots below. Robin wears a short yellow cape. The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Batman Movie Robin has wavy, brown hair and green tinted glasses. His costume is similar to the 1966 Robin, except his boots are red and his shorts are shorter. He is the film's false deuteragonist and the film's true tritagonist. Background As a child, Dick Grayson was part of a circus act known as The Flying Graysons. One night, his parents were murdered during the act. Dick was then adopted by Bruce Wayne, the better known as , who recruited Dick to become his crime-fighting sidekick Robin. After years of serving as Robin and working with Batman and Batgirl, Dick grew tired of being overshadowed and chose to strike out on his own. Around this time, he formed the Teen Titans with other sidekicks and young heroes, such as Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire (one of his prominent love interests and in many portrayals his girlfriend), among others and fought villains such as Deathstroke, Brother Blood, and even Trigon. His responsibility as leader of the Titans reached a point where he wasn't able to dedicate time to his other role as Batman's sidekick. Dick then adopted the mantle of Nightwing (a name taken from a kryptonian legend told to him by Superman) and retired his Robin mantle, which would be used by Jason Todd later, therefore dedicating himself to be the Titans' leader full-time. He returned to Gotham for a time where he restarted his working relationships with Batman and Batgirl, though they became rocky since Bruce and Dick had a difficult working relationship, and Barbara was jealous of his short-lived relationship with Huntress. However, Bruce and Dick eventually made amends, and he eventually worked with the new Robin Tim Drake. He also entered a relationship with Barbara. Dick Grayson has also taken on the mantle of Batman when Bruce Wayne was lost in time. This all happened before the New 52 started and it soon ended once Bruce came back to get the mantle back in his ownership. LEGO.com Description Mighty Micros Gallery of Variants Minifigure Videogame Movie Notes *LEGO.com has Damian Wayne's bio on the Teen Titans Robin: even though the comic included with 76034 The Batboat Harbor Pursuit and 76035 Jokerland, as well as the design for the figure suggest that this Robin is, in fact, Dick Grayson. * While several items have revealed that Tim Drake is the current Robin and that the Super Heroes variant is based on, ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes said the Robin alias was used for Dick Grayson, even though Nightwing is also in the game. * In LEGO Batman 2, Nightwing could use Robin's suits even though he would turn into Robin. * In LEGO Dimensions and LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout, Scott Menville reprised his role from the Teen Titans animated series and Teen Titans Go!. * In The LEGO Batman Movie, Dick Grayson’s Robin suit actually is similar to the Robin (Carrie Kelley) from Frank Miller’s “Dark Knight” graphic novel series. Appearances * 10672 Batman: Defend the Batcave * Comic-Con Exclusive Batman Classic TV Series Batmobile * 76034 The Batboat Harbor Pursuit * 76035 Jokerland * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave * 70902 Catwoman Catcycle Chase * 70905 The Batmobile * 70912 Arkham Asylum * 70916 The Batwing * 70917 The Ultimate Batmobile * 71264 The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack * 70922 The Joker Manor * 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 Other Physical Appearances * 41587 Robin Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' * ''LEGO Dimensions'' Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie''http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/michael-cera-voice-robin-lego-809064 * ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout Gallery File:Lego-batman-movie-images-3.jpg|Robin in The LEGO Batman Movie File:Lego-batman-movie-images-4.jpg|Robin in the Batmobile with Batman Heroes and Villains Dancing.jpg Robin toytag.PNG Roobin.png|Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) in LEGO Dimensions GUEST 087ae624-3297-4d1d-8333-76bab8babb08.jpg See Also * Nightwing * Robin (Tim Drake) * Robin (Damian Wayne) * Dick Grayson * Damian Wayne * Batman (Minifigure) References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:DUPLO figures